The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a circuit board including an electronic component thereon.
In recent years, a high-speed interface such as HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) has been used. Since a high-speed interface signal used with such an interface contains a high-frequency signal, impedance matching needs to be done along the transmission path when transmitting the high-speed interface signal. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-135140 discloses a composite electronic component including an impedance matching circuit. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-320556 discloses a passive component including a circuit responsible for impedance matching between the component and a semiconductor component.